¿Crees en la vida después del amor?
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Después de haber dejado a Susana, con la firme convicción de retomar su vida Terry decide viajar a Europa para escapar del asedio de la prensa y darse un respiro, en este lugar conocerá a una mujer que le traera viejos recuerdos y estos terminarán removiendo muchas cosas dentro de él... te envito a leer el úlitmo capitulo de esta serie y a esperar por el epílogo...


**¿Tú crees en la vida después del amor? **

**París, 30 de octubre de 1923.**

La ciudad Luz, llena de vida, arte, pasión… amor ¿Amor? Bueno en mi caso esta no tiene mucha importancia, la verdad hace mucho que este sentimiento se ha ido de mi lado y ahora vaga en otro espacio, tal vez con alguien más que seguramente disfruta todo aquello que yo anhele. – Mis pensamientos volaban mientras el auto se deslizaba por las concurridas calles parisinas, llegamos hasta el hotel donde me quedaría algo sencillo y no muy llamativo, deseaba pasar lo mas desapercibido posible, sin fanáticas obsesivas, sin prensa, sin esos amigos que solo llegaban a ti para salir en la portada de una revista; en definitiva planeaba pasar mis vacaciones en completa tranquilidad, tal vez salir a un par de fiestas o a ver alguna opera, pero sin llamar la atención.

Esa noche decidí bajar y cenar en el restaurante, después tal vez disfrutaría de una copa en el bar o saldría a caminar un poco y despejar mis pensamientos. La ultima carta que recibí de mi abogado decía que los papeles del divorcio estaban listo, solo faltaba la firma de Susana y aunque esta aun se encontraba renuente la ultima vez que hablaron, eso seguramente cambiaria cuando viese el acuerdo que le proponía de dejar a su nombre la mitad de las propiedad que tenia, que si no su madre terminaría convenciéndola para que aceptara. Yo estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de recupera mi libertad, así tuviese que ceder todo y después quedara en la ruina.

Cenaba sin fijarme en las personas a mi alrededor, la verdad no era para nada agradable tomar una mesa y disponer de ella en absoluta soledad, sin embargo esto era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarme, deseaba pasar un tiempo solo, para poner en una balanza mis sentimientos, reorganizar mi vida, buscar algo en lo cual ocuparte que no fuese el teatro, se suponía que este era mi profesión, mi pasión; no esa especie de escape en la cual se había convertido en los últimos años, si lo seguía utilizando para evadir mi realidad terminaría contaminándolo de todo aquello a lo que le huía, la verdad era lo que menos deseaba.

Entre al bar y este se encontraba prácticamente vacio, seguramente por tratarse de un martes, para mi era perfecto, camine hasta la barra y pedí una copa de brandy, era lo mejor para conciliar el sueño y eso precisamente era lo que deseaba, dormir tranquila y profundamente durante toda la noche, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. Una algarabía llamo mi atención, al lugar entraban un grupo de chicas, todas hermosas, como sacadas de alguna revista de modas, con ropas costosas, pero era su actitud lo que las hacia resaltar, reían alegremente, desenvolviéndose en el lugar como si fueran las dueñas de este, hablando en un todo de voz mas alto del acostumbrado, haciendo bromas, eran una seis, tomaron dos mesas y comenzaron a rodar las sillas mientras destapan algunas de las cajas que llevaban consigo, eran seguramente regalos por la envoltura.

Me volví para mirar al hombre tras la barra y pedirle otro trago; este tenia dibujada en su cara una sonrisa que parecía abarcar mas de lo que sus facciones podían, miraba con un brillo en los ojos al grupo de chicas que acaba de llegar, en ese momento dos de los mozos corrieron hasta donde estas se encontraba disputándose por ser el afortunado que las atendiera. Desvié de nuevo la mirada hasta el lugar, la verdad me resultaba divertido ver el poder que pueden tener un grupo de mujeres hermosas sobre dos jovenzuelos; estos las ayudaron con las sillas desviviéndose por captar la atención de alguna, mientras ellas conscientes del poder que tenían sonreían ampliamente y les guiñaban el ojo, algunas mas arriesgadas les acariciaban las mejillas. La voz del barman capto mi atención.

- Son modelos, trabajan para reconocidas marca de alta costura, esta semana arranco la temporada aquí en París y toda la ciudad esta hecha un revuelo por ellas, vienen desde diferentes partes del mundo todos los años para desfilar y vender las piezas diseñadas por los grandes de la moda – Explico el hombre al ver mi actitud mientras llenaba de nuevo mi copa.

- Ya veo – Respondí sin mucho interés – Supongo que sus muchachos también son parte de esa ola de aficionados que tienen – Agregue llevándome la copa a los labios y sorbiendo un poco del liquido ámbar.

- Habría que estar ciego para no serlo… por ejemplo ¿Ve a la morena alta que esta en la esquina? – Me pregunto y yo solo asentí en silencio – Se llama Taina Brandon y viene desde Suráfrica, esa mujer mide casi dos metros y no creo que tenga un solo gramo de grasa en su cuerpo, es completamente fibra, parece una gacela. – Esbozo el hombre dejando ver su marcado interés por la mujer, no pude controlar mi curiosidad y estudie su figura en detalle.

- La verdad es muy hermosa, en eso no puedo mas que estar de acuerdo, sin embargo aun para un hombre de un metro noventa como yo… salir con una mujer de casi dos metros no seria muy cómodo – Dije intentando ser realista, el barman cuando mucho tendría un metro setenta.

- No creo que eso deba limitarlo, pero hay para todos los gusto… mire nada mas a esa exuberante pelirroja, es irlandesa, su cara refleja una hermosa inocencia mientras su cuerpo es un boleto seguro al infierno por los pensamientos que despierta en los hombres – Expreso recorriendo con la mirada la figura de la chica.

- Ya tengo varios de esos boletos acumulados… pero sin dudas bien vale la pena obtener una mas – Mencione con una sonrisa.

En ese momento llegaron los muchachos con los pedidos de las mujeres, en su mayoría cocteles especialidad del barman, quien se hinchó lleno de orgullo al leer las peticiones de las damas, de inmediato comenzó a preparar lo que habían pedido, cuando finalizo llamo a uno de los chicos.

- ¿Fedra no esta? – Pregunto mirando a la mesa.

- No la vi, seguramente subió a descansar – Contesto sin poder ocultar su decepción. Pero un instante después sus ojos se iluminaron de tal manera que mi curiosidad se despertó haciéndome girar en dirección a la puerta.

No pude disimular la sorpresa en mi rostro, era como ver a un ángel caminar entre los humanos, rubia, alta… no al grado de la morena o la pelirroja, ojos azules que aun bajo la luz tenue del lugar brillaban, rostro perfecto, piel blanca y que a simple vista se podía descubrir que era sedosa, como la piel del durazno; llevaba un hermosa vestido rosa vieja que dejaba a descubierto sus torneadas pantorrillas, sus pies lucían muy bien en las modernas sandalias de tacón que portaba, su cuerpo se movía con suavidad, elegancia y ligereza a cada paso, era como si en lugar de caminar estuviese flotando.

- Fedra Pettersson – Indico el barman captando mi atención – Sueca, un metro ochenta, figura perfecta, como moldeada por las propias manos de Miguel Ángel… una niña aun, pero una de las mas famosas, entro al mundo de las pasarelas siendo muy joven, su familia perdió todo en la guerra, prácticamente se ha criado en ese medio y de esta manera los ha ayudado a recuperar lo que tienen – Agrego posando sus ojos sobre la joven, solo que esta vez podía sentir en sus palabras un tono mas paternal.

- Es muy hermosa – Mencione aun con los ojos clavados a la imagen de la rubia.

- ¿Hermosa? – Pregunto el chico desconcertado - ¡Por Dios! Es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, yo daría la mitad de mis años de vida sobre esta tierra si esa mujer al menos acepta salir a cenar conmigo una noche – Expreso haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

- Si… Si Lucas, no seas tan visceral por favor y ve a llevar los pedidos – Lo regaño el hombre mayor.

- Parece que todos ustedes las conocen bien – Dije en tono casual.

- Llevan tres años hospedándose en este lugar durante los desfiles, aunque Fedra tiene cinco ya con la señora Coco, la mujer es muy exigente con todo y nunca queda satisfecha con los hoteles así que año tras año reserva en uno diferente, sin embargo la joven desde la primera vez que llego a este no volvió a optar por otro – Explico el hombre mientras secaba algunas copas.

- Entiendo – Manifesté sin darle mucha importancia, ya suficiente tenia con el impacto que la mujer había causado en mi, su figura… ese cabello rubio con ondas, esa mirada brillante – Sacudí la cabeza para alejar de mi esos recuerdos que aun me resultaban dolorosos. – ¿Podría ajuntar esto a mi cuenta por favor? – Pedí colocándome de pie para salir del lugar.

- Por supuesto señor Grandchester, que descanse – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, igual para usted – Con estas palabras me despedí, pase junto a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas, pero mantuve la mirada en las llaves que llevaba en mis manos, no quería volver a encontrarme con esos ojos que me perturbaron.

Entre al ascensor y estaba a punto de apretar el botón del ultimo piso donde se encontraba mi habitación cuando sentí que alguien mas entraba en este.

- Buenas noches – Escuche una dulce voz de mujer pero con un marcado acento… ¿Germánico? – Me pregunte sin volverme – Estaba seguro que no era ni ingles, ni francés -

- Buenas noches – Conteste volviéndome para mirar a la mujer, intente controlar la sorpresa en mi rostro, frente a mi se encontraba la modelo sueca, si su visión de hace unos minutos me había cautivado tenerla ahora a escasos centímetros me dejaba sin habla. - ¡Por Dios que era hermosa! – Pensé parpadeando y esquivando su mirada de inmediato. - ¿A que piso se dirige? – Pregunte en tono casual, concentrándome en los botones del elevador.

- Ultimo por favor – Respondió y su voz volvió a cautivarme.

- Está bien – Dije apretando el control y alejándome al otro extremo del ascensor. Sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se encontró con la suya en un par ocasiones, generalmente esto aparatos son rápidos sin embargo sentía que estaba tardando mas de lo habitual. Al fin las puerta se abrieron – Corrí la pesada reja haciéndole un ademan para que saliera.

- Muchas gracias señor Grandchester – Menciono sorprendiéndome. Ella al notar mi conmoción se apresuro a agregar - He visto varias de sus obras en Nueva York… la verdad nunca pensé encontrarlo en París… mucho gusto Fedra Pettersson – Me extendió la mano.

- Encanto señorita Pettersson – Dije llevándome la mano que me ofrecía hasta los labios para depositar un suave beso en esta, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Se encuentra con alguna obra? – Pregunto mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

- No… no estoy de vacaciones – Respondí en enseguida.

- Espero que las disfrute entonces… yo hace mucho que deje de saber lo que son unas – Expreso con una sonrisa pero esta no llegaba a su mirada.

Yo solo asentí en silencio y la vi desaparecer tras una de las puertas, seguí mi camino deteniéndome frente a la de la habitación que ocupaba a solo cuatro de la de ella. Entre y no se porque sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, la mirada y la sonrisa de esa chica habían traído hasta mi muchos recuerdos; camine dejando el saco en el perchero, me deshice de la corbata, desabotone mi camisa y así me tumbé sobre la cama, colocando mis brazos cruzados debajo de mi cabeza y perdiendo mi mirada en los relieves del techo. Esa noche me quede dormido sin saber con exactitud cuando ocurrió, desperté aun con la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior, al parecer el brandy hizo el efecto que esperaba, camine hasta el baño, me metí en la bañera por mas de una hora, mientras en el fonógrafo sonaba Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, intentaba dejar la mente en blanco pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo la imagen de la modelo llegaba hasta mi y el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, no quería pensar pues seguramente pasaría lo de la noche anterior y terminaría asociándola con ella…

Esa tarde decidí tomar el almuerzo en la terraza que daba al jardín del hotel, un lugar hermoso y tranquilo, si eso pensé en un principio… pero a los pocos minutos el lugar se vio invadido por una decena de periodistas, que para mi alivio pasaron a un lado sin fijarse en mi persona, en un espacio que se había creado a un lado de este había unas mesas, una fotografías de gran tamaño en blanco y negro, luces, cámaras, botellas de agua, sillas… era sin dudas todo lo necesario para una rueda de prensa, mi mirada capto de inmediato una de las fotografías en el lugar. La imagen de Fedra Pettersson lucía imponente y atrayente, sus hermosos ojos azules aun sin mostrar ese mágico color podían quitarme la respiración… de inmediato me mente me hizo una mala pasada y los llevo a un verde esmeralda al tiempo que dibujaba en la respingada nariz de la joven unas delicadas pecas e hizo su cabello aun mas rizado. Estaba tan concentrado en esto que no escuche el rumor que recorrió el lugar cuando las mujeres hicieron su entrada, mi mirada se encontraba prendida a esa imagen que me aceleraba el corazón y me dificultaba respirar.

Al fin logre apartar la mirada de ella, pero solamente para encontrarme con los ojos azules en un plano real que me miraban con interés. Esquive mi mirada de inmediato y salí de ese lugar, caminando con rapidez perdiéndome entre los rosales, llegue a la recepción y dude en subir a mi habitación, estar encerrado no era lo mejor, así que decidí salir a caminar y despejar mis pensamientos. Decidí buscar un lugar donde mi mente estuviese ocupada y librarme de todo esto que no era mas que una locura… esto era lo ultimo que me faltaba, ligar a esta mujer a la imagen de Candy, no podía negar que tenían cierto parecido y había en esta un aire de inocencia que solo había visto en la rubia americana, pero… fuera de ello era absurdo pensar en alguna conexión.

Llegue a la imponente Ópera Garnier, ya había estado antes en este lugar, sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderme ante su monumentalidad, era realmente impresionante, una obra maestra de exquisita belleza, sus frisos mostraban una gran gama de colores diseñados en mármol, columnas y estatuas de gran valor, representaban a los mas elevados representantes de la mitología griega, entre estos resaltaban los bustos de los grandes de la ópera, Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi, Chopin… En interior no tenía nada que envidiar a la fachada, adornado por terciopelo brillante, hojas doradas, ninfas y querubines, lámparas de cristal de Baccarat que colgaban a cada lado del inmenso corredor que llevaba a las salas principales.

Mi mente se encontraba centrada en estudiar cada detalle, cada espacio de este lugar, la historia, la compañía de ballet, los grandes artistas que aquí se habían presentado; buscaba ocuparla en cada aspecto que pudiese captar mi atención y así evitar que comenzara a llenarse de recuerdos que no desea. Me sentía muy bien como estaba… no la verdad no era esa, pero tampoco quería empezar a hacerme faltas esperanzas sobre un pasado que ya no me pertenecía; desde el mismo momento en el cual decidió llevar a cabo la promesa que le hice a ella… nunca mas volví a buscarla, no le escribe, no viaje hasta esa ciudad, no la llame por teléfono, evite a toda costa todo aquello que pudiese acercarnos… ¿Por qué? La respuesta es muy sencilla, porque sabia que en el mismo instante en el cual la viese de nuevo no existiría fuerza capaz de separarme de ella; fui un estúpido esa noche por no detenerla, por no obligarla a escucharla, por no decirle que la amaba y que había esperado ese día con ansias pues tenia pensado pedirle que fuese mi esposa, mi compañera… la mujer con la cual tendría la familia que la vida me negó.

Me detuve frente una hermosa ninfa de formas estilizadas y cabello ondulado, su mirada reflejaba una tristeza infinita, su semblante era serio pero no por ello menos hermoso – Deje libre un suspiro y aparte mi mirada de la estatua - Estaba nadando contra la corriente, luchando… en eso se había convertido mi vida, en luchar contra este sentimiento… me mentía a mi mismo una y otra vez pensando que podía olvidarla, que podía ser feliz con alguien mas… era un iluso. – Salí de allí y decidí dar un paseo por la ciudad, no ganaría nada con volver al hotel así que opte por la famosa avenida de Los Campos Elíseos, bajando desde la Plaza de la Concordia hasta el emblemático Arco del Triunfo, al finalizar mi recorrido ya la noche comenzaba a caer bañando de sus luces purpuras la hermosa avenida, no es vano uno de los orgullos de la ciudad, busque un café donde tomar algo y ver pasar a los transeúntes… eso siempre me relajaba, ser el espectador.

La noche cayo despertando ese lado de la ciudad que invitaba a los noctámbulos a sumergirse en ella y lo que esta podía ofrecer, sobre todo para un hombre soltero como era mi caso, sin embargo en esta ocasión no era mucho lo que podía tentarme… una hermosa parisina de ojos claros y escultural figura que me haría olvidar mi realidad por un par de horas, cuando mucho media noche, entre la lujuria y la pasión, para después volver a caer en el mismo vacio y la misma desesperación que nada ni nadie lograba alejar de mi de una vez y para siempre.

Cuando estaba entrando a la recepción prácticamente choque con el grupo de modelos que salía rumbo a un desfile, lo supe pues varios autos las esperaban y todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, de accesorios, maquillajes, peinados. Mis ojos de inmediato ubicaron a la sueca, ella venia con dos rubias más, sin embargo ninguna de estas la igualaba en belleza.

- Hola – Me saludo con una sonrisa.

- Hola… ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunte intentando ser cortes.

- Muy bien gracias… ¿Usted? – Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Bien… pero el usted seria mejor cambiarlo, no soy tan viejo… bueno al menos eso creo – Mencione con una sonrisa viendo como sus ojos se iluminaban.

- Claro… - Iba a decir algo más pero el llamado de una amiga la interrumpió.

- ¡Fedra, vamos! Ya es tarde – Escuche la voz con marcado acento francés a mis espaldas.

- ¡Enseguida voy! – Contesto y después puso sus ojos de nuevo en mi - ¿Bajaras al bar esta noche? – Pregunto con naturalidad.

- Es probable – Fue lo único que logre esbozar.

- Perfecto, tal vez podamos compartir una copa… ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego – Dijo apresuradamente y salió del lugar.

- Seguro – Mencione viendo como se alejaba y subía a uno de los vehículos.

Entre a mi habitación y fui directamente hasta el baño de quite la ropa perezosamente y prepare la tina mientras buscaba algo que ponerme esa noche, la imagen en el espejo no era muy alentadora que digamos, la barba había crecido de nuevo, estaba pensando seriamente en dejármela por un tiempo, pero al hacerme una imagen solo vi una replica de mi padre… como si ya no nos pareciéramos lo suficiente, cada vez nuestros rasgos se hacían mas similares, eso no me disgustaba, pero este peso que pensaba dejaría en cuanto dejara a Susana se iría solo se afianzaba cada día mas, estaba lanzando los mejores años de mi vida por la borda. Entre a la bañera y estuve allí por mas de una hora, salí y dude un poco en vestirme y baja, tal vez lo mejor seria pedir el servicio a la habitación… pero de inmediato la sonrisa y la mirada brillante de esa mujer inundaba mi mente y me animaba a… a compartir un momento con ella, después de todo ¿Qué mas podía perder? – Me pregunte encogiéndome de hombros y saliendo para prepararme.

Cuando llegue al lugar se encontraba igual de solitario que la noche anterior, esta vez opte por sentarme en una mesa, estaba consciente que cada movimiento era en espera a que ella llegara, parecía un adolescente esperando a su novia… solo que esa etapa ya había pasado hacia mucho, mi Julieta… mi Julieta adorada. Si supieras en lo que se ha convertido tu Romeo… me pregunto si todavía conservaras esos lindos recuerdos de nuestros días en el San Pablo, El Festival de Mayo, las vacaciones en Escocia… ¿Dónde andarás Julieta? –

- ¿Me esperabas? – Escuche una voz cerca de mi oído que reconocí de inmediato, sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos. Me gire para mirarla.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunte haciéndole un ademan para que tomara asiento.

- Bien… otro desfile sin tropezar una sola vez, eso para muchas es un record – Menciono divertida.

- Seguramente – Acote estudiando su rostro. - ¿Qué deseas de tomar? – Pregunte de nuevo esquivando su mirada.

- Ya Paul tiene mi pedido, gracias… ¿Qué tal tu día? – Inquirió con total naturalidad como si fuésemos amigos de siempre.

- Entretenido… no tanto como el tuyo supongo, pero lo prefiero así calmado.

- Créeme yo también lo prefiero así, pero como seguramente sabes eso no siempre se puede, por ejemplo aquí en París seguramente lograras caminar con total tranquilidad, pero dudo que puedas en Nueva York… al menos no sin tropezarte con alguna fanática – Expreso con total seguridad.

Yo me encogí de hombros y en ese momento llego uno de los jóvenes de ayer con una enorme copa de un postre de fresas y crema el cual ella observo con una mirada brillante, yo no pude ocultar mi sorpresa, se supone que estas mujeres viven en una dieta constante, mucho mas que la de las actrices. Ella al ver mi reacción dejo ver una amplia sonrisa y hundió una cucharilla en este para llevarse una pequeña porción a la boca.

- Es mi recompensa por una semana de desfiles sin errores, ni con aumentos de talla… claro está también por la disciplina, te asombraría ver cuan estrictas los diseñadores… parecen mas altos mandos del ejercito. – Expreso con una sonrisa mirándome a los ojos.

- Lo sé… tengo un director de teatro muy exigente – Mencione con una sonrisa llevándome la copa a los labios para sorber un poco.

La observaba disfrutar de su postre con total fascinación, lo saboreaba como si se tratase del mas exquisito y sublime de los manjares, supongo que siendo algo a lo cual tenia derecho con poco frecuencia despertaba ese estado en ella. Esquive la mirada recordando que yo sé exactamente como se llega a disfrutar de esos placeres, sin embargo con el tiempo llegas a desear que sean mas que simples destelles fugaces en su vida, anhelas que lleguen con la fuerza suficiente para iluminarla perpetuamente.

- ¿Te recuerdo a alguien? – Pregunto sorprendiéndome. No supe que decir y ella continuo – Hoy cuando estaba en el jardín, estaba concentrado en mi fotografía, como si buscaras algo en ella… una respuesta, una semejanza con alguien… - Sus ojos estudiaban cada una de mis reacciones – Disculpa… a veces no sé lo que digo – Se excuso al notar mi incomodidad.

- No tienes que disculparte… tienes razón en parte, pero no quisiera hablar de ello – Conteste llevándome de nuevo la copa a los labios.

- Entiendo – Esbozo terminando con el tema.

Después de eso estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, sobre su carrera y los lugares que había conocido gracias a ella, sobre el teatro y todo lo que había aprendido en este, así como otras cosas, poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando ya era medianoche cuando un grupo de sus amigas se acerco hasta ella para desearle buenas noches. Ella me presento con las mujeres y estas me saludaron con amabilidad, después se marcharon, media hora después nosotros también lo hicimos, nos despedimos en el pasillo como el día anterior.

Los días pasaban y siempre nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar, cada vez nos desenvolvíamos con más confianza, me agradaba estar con ella, era además de hermosa, amable, carismática y muy inteligente, me asombre cuando me dijo que apenas tenia veinte años y que dentro de dos meses al fin alcanzaría la mayoría de edad. Una noche cuando estábamos por despedirnos en el pasillo se acerco a mí y viendo a los ojos me dijo.

- Terry… solo me quedan un par de días en esta ciudad y deseo pedirte un favor… - Se detuvo a la espera que yo dijese algo.

- Por supuesto Fedra, dime – Mencione mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno… no sé como decirlo… es que – Se interrumpió de nuevo y busco mis ojos, observando que tenia toda la atención, respiro profundamente y continuo – Deseo pasar la noche contigo – Soltó en un torrente de palabras y esquivo la mirada de inmediato al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

- Fedra yo… - No sabia que decir, mi cabeza trabajaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder a esa petición… pero me había quedado en blanco.

- Tengo algo que contarte… pero no se como hacerlo, es que es un poco… complicado – Término por decir a la espera de mi respuesta.

- Fedra… yo tampoco sé como… tú eres una mujer hermosa, el sueño de cualquier hombre sobre la tierra y que posea sus cincos sentidos en su lugar… pero… - Ella me interrumpió.

- Lo sé… estoy es una locura, estarás pensando que… que soy una desvergonzada… ¡Dios me siento horrible! – Dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos húmedos.

- No… no digas eso, yo… yo no pensaría eso de ti, es solo que me tomas por sorpresa y la verdad yo… no creo que sea lo que buscas – Confesé tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

- No… no – Esbozo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Tú eres lo mejor que he tenido… no me has tratado como una muñeca de vitrinas, eres distinto Terry, me escuchas… ves en mi algo mas que una mujer bonita y nada mas… pero sobre todo me respetas – Dijo mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro y colocaba sus manos sobre las mías.

Esa imagen me pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en años, sus ojos brillaban a pensar de encontrarse ahogados en lágrimas, sus labios temblaban ligeramente, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos para permitir el espacio del aire, su piel tan tibia y suave. La tentación de besarla hizo estragos en mí y termine perdiéndome en ese beso que ella también anhelaba. Suaves roces que empezaron a despertar nuestros cuerpos, abandone su rostro y lleve mis manos hasta su espalda, mientras me abría paso en su boca y hacia este beso mas profundo, exquisito. Camine arrinconándola contra una de las paredes del pasillo y comencé a acariciar su cintura con suavidad y urgencia al mismo tiempo, luchando por controlarme y no caer de nuevo.

- Terry vamos a tu habitación – Me pidió en un susurro y fui incapaz de negarme.

Entramos a estas y caminamos directamente hasta la cama, caímos en esta y nuestros besos se volvían mas necesitados, esta mujer me estaba llevando a un laberinto de sensaciones, mi erección crecía a cada segundo, deseaba tenerla ya, sentirla. Ella gemía en mi oído mientras se movía debajo de mi cuerpo rozándolo, acercando nuestras caderas, sentí que ella se tensaba cuando lleve mi mano hasta su rodilla para subir su vestido y acariciar su maravillosa piel, fui bajando el ritmo de los besos y busque sus ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto sintiendo como temblaba ligeramente.

- Si… si, bésame de nuevo – Dijo con voz entre cortada y busco mis labios, mientras con dedos nerviosos comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa.

La tome de las manos para colocarla de pie frente a mi y deshacerme de su vestido, ella me mirada con una hermoso brillo en la mirada, cuando mis manos comenzaron a bajar el cierre de este la sentí temblar de nuevo y me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, la bese en el cuello y dejo libre un gemido que me excito de sobre manera, al tiempo que mis manos se deleitaban con la deliciosa piel de su espalda, las lleve hasta los hombros para deslizar el vestido y este cayo al suelo, desabroche el corpiño y sus senos blancos, hermosos, llenos, provocativos quedaron expuesto ante mis ojos que los devoraban, muy despacio baje para tomarlos con mi boca, la sentí dudar un poco, pero cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente... no sé si era mi imaginación o ella se encontraba muy nerviosa, el sabor de la piel nívea y delicada borro cualquier otro pensamientos de mi cabeza, solo me concentre en brindarle placer mientras yo mismo lo sentía al ser consciente de que estaba a solo instante de poseer a esa mujer, después de un par de minutos en sus senos fue bajando mis manos muy despacio, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a el borde de su ropa interior, deslice mis dedos a lo largo de ella entre su piel y la tela mientras mi boca se recreaban en su cuello.

Ella solo me acariciaba la espalda, enredaba sus manos en mi cabello, me susurra palabras hermosas y cariñosas al oído. Esta espera me estaba volviendo loco así que con decisión la despoje de la última prenda que le quedaba. En un movimiento reflejo ella se llevo las manos hasta su intimidad para cubrirla. Eso hizo que una alerta se disparara dentro de mi, tome de nuevo su rostro entre mis manos y la obligue a verme a los ojos.

- Fedra… tenías algo que decirme ¿Qué era? – Pregunte sosteniendo su mirada.

- Terry yo… yo… nunca he estado con un hombre – Contesto sonrojándose.

- ¡¿Eres virgen?! – Pregunte sorprendido, pero fue mas una afirmación.

Ella asintió y un miedo se reflejo en sus ojos me sentí un miserable por lo que estaba haciendo, hasta donde seria capaz de llegar por mi afán de liberarme de esta soledad por unos momentos. Camine para alejarme de ella y respirar.

- Terry… Terry por favor, déjame contarte – Pidió caminando hacia mi, mientras se cubría por completo el cuerpo con una sabana, acto que yo sinceramente agradecí.

- Fedra, estoy no esta bien… es un error, tú no puedes entregarte así a un desconocido y menos sin sentir amor – Mencione volviéndome para mirarla.

- ¿Quién te dijo que no lo siento? – Me pregunto en forma retadora.

- Eso es imposible Fedra – Conteste con media sonrisa sin lograr creer aun la situación en la que me encontraba.

- No… no lo es, yo… tú me gustas mucho Terry, eres un hombre maravilloso, nunca me he enamorado antes… ¿Quién puede decir que esto que siento por ti no sea amor? – Inquirió de nuevo caminando hacia mí.

- Tú no me conoces Fedra, no sabes nada de mi… eso no puede ser amor, es una locura – Exprese desesperado por hacerle comprender.

- Te conozco lo suficiente… para arriesgarme, para entregarme… - La detuve no podía volver a la misma situación, de nuevo pasaba por lo mismo.

- Fedra tú eres una mujer extraordinaria y te mereces a un hombre que te valore y se entregue a ti por completo, sin fantasmas, sin miedo ni dudas… y créeme ese hombre no soy yo – Le explique con seguridad mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te niegas la oportunidad de ser feliz? – Pregunto con rabia.

- Porque solo existe en el mundo una mujer con la cual fue realmente feliz y a esa mujer ya no la tengo… y tal vez nunca la tenga – Respondí sintiendo como la herida se abría de nuevo en mi pecho y las lágrimas se acumulaban en mi garganta.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Me pregunto desconcertada. - ¿Acaso la has buscado? – Inquirió de nuevo a la espera de mi respuesta.

Negué con la cabeza y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, las deje correr sin oponer resistencia. Ella camino hasta mi y me abrazo con fuerza, yo me aferre al abrazo y hundí mi rostro en el hermoso cabello dorado, tanto como el de ella, deslumbrante como el Sol, cuanto deseaba que fuese Candy… poder llamarla mía, mi pecosa… mi Julieta.

- ¿Es a ella a quien me parezco no es así? – Su mirada me atravesaba como si pudiese ver mi alma, mi corazón, me sentía desnudo delante de esa chiquilla.

- Si – Esboce acariciando su mejilla.

- Puedes tenerla entonces… yo te aseguro que en su lugar nunca, jamás te hubiese olvidado, seguramente ella no lo ha hecho… pero hoy ámame a mi, siénteme en la piel, en el corazón, en los labios, en el alma Terry – Suplico mientras acariciaba mi pecho.

Yo me sentí frustrado de nuevo, no sé como podía ser tan ciega y no darse cuenta que ella no era Candy, que era maravillosa y hermosa, pero no era mi Candy… que a esa mujer por la que mi corazón latía desbocado con tal solo recordar su nombre nunca la había encontrado en ninguna de las que habían pasado por mi vida… y eso me tenia sumido en un abismo del cual no lograba salir.

- Lo siento… no puedo Fedra, no voy a robarme algo que de seguro querrás entregar a alguien mas en un futuro y te sentirás miserable por haber cedido esta noche y habérselo dado a un imbécil que no va a saber valorarte, créeme es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti… lo siento – Exprese caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para que saliese.

- Terry no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo… nunca me voy a arrepentir de estar contigo… - La detuve tomando una de sus manos.

- Tú no me amas, no al Terry Grandchester hombre… amas al actor, a la imagen, ahora quien trata como un juguete costoso a las personas eres tú Fedra, es mejor que te quedes con la imagen que tienes, la otra seguramente terminaría decepcionándote – Dije mirándola a los ojos.

Ella me miro con resentimientos y salió del lugar, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me recargue en ella, hasta que me deje caer y quede sentado sobre la alfombra, no supe cuando tiempo estuve allí, meditando sobre mi vida, los aciertos y los errores que había cometido en ella, evidentemente los segundos superaban a los primeros.

Me coloque de pie y comencé a preparar mi equipaje, después de eso estuve en la bañera por mas tiempo del que acostumbraba, hasta que vi los primeros rayos del Sol colarse por las rendijas de las cortinas, me vestí de manera adecuada y salí de la habitación. No llevaba cinco pasos cuando escuche a alguien llamarme.

- ¡Terry! ¡Espera! –

Me volví y pude ver a un par de pasos a Fedra, camino apresuradamente hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza, después se separo y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

- Tendría que estar furiosa contigo, golpearte por ser tan obstinado… por haberme rechazado, pero… no puedo hacerlo, porque aunque no lo quieras creer lo de verdad te quiero… - Intente detenerla pero ella lo impidió – No… no espera, déjame continuar, anoche pensé muy bien las cosas y llegue a una conclusión, tienes razón… tú no eres bueno para mi, no eres el hombre indicado para entregarme, no lo eres para ninguna mujer mientras sigas atado a ese amor del pasado que no te deja vida y te impide continuar… estas congelado en el tiempo a la espera de un milagro, esperas y esperas… solo eso, la verdad es algo muy triste y no creo que te lo merezcas, pero esta en tus manos hacer algo al respecto.

Ella hablaba y yo sentía como si estuviese viendo un libro sobre mi vida, mis miedos, mis penas, mis fracasos… y pensar que le dije que no me conocía, de nuevo me cegaba ante la realidad.

- ¿Tú crees en la vida después del amor? – Me pregunto sorprendiéndome - ¿Crees Terry? – Volvió a inquirir al ver que me había quedado perplejo.

- Yo… - No encontré las palabras para responderle.

- No… esa es la respuesta, no crees en una vida después de ella y no creo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo… no sin antes enfrentarte a ese sentimiento y comprobar que tanto de el hay en ti todavía – Menciono mirándome a los ojos - ¿Puedo darte un consejo? – Pregunto y espero mi respuesta, yo solo asentí en silencio, no creo que mi voz hubiese alcanzado un tono adecuado para expresarme.

Ella tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza mientras su mirada azul penetrante y maravillosa se fundía en la mia, yo sentí un vacio instalarse en mi estomago.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer y di todo lo que debas decir, no te calles nada, no ocultes sus sentimientos… no vaya a ser que después de todo esto termines quedándote solo – Dijo y después se llevo la mano hasta sus labios para depositar un beso en esta. – Nos estamos viendo actor – Acoto, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos y se alejaba por el pasillo dándome la espalda.

Yo me quede parado sin saber que hacer, pesar o decir, solo podía sentir que me perdía de nuevo en medio de la nada… creo que justo ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de retomar mi vida, poder tomarla entre mis manos y de una vez por todas ser el dueño absoluto de mis actos y mi destino… había llegado la hora de encarar al pasado.

**FIN.**


End file.
